The proposal involves the application of low-voltage negative ions mass spectrometry to the analysis of bioorganic compounds. Specific applications include the sequencing of small peptides and bioorganic mixture analysis using this technique. Major efforts involve the evaluation and selection of a number of N- and C- terminal amino acid and peptide derivatives which will enhance overall negative ion sensitivity. The work is carried out at low pressure.